


A Little More...

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Hysteria [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Consensual Kink, F/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: Part One of Hysteria : Steve Rogers (Biting)





	A Little More...

You lay on your side. The only part of your body that wasn't riddled with a bittersweet pain. Your eyes opened slowly at the sound of a door slamming shut, likely the front door of your shared apartment. You licked your dry lips, taking a deep breath as Steve walked through the door of the your bedroom behind you. You slowly turned onto your back, sighing as the small pain of the movement disappeared. (E/c) eyes met his lusty blue ones as they raked down your bloodied and naked body.

Unbeknownst to the world, America's Golden Boy, Steve Rogers, was a complete _animal_ , and he liked to show it in bed. Over the last few days, your blond, blue-eyed beauty had made it a point to bite you during sex. It started off as innocent nibbles of the ear and throat, but gradually grew into biting into your shoulder when he'd cum. As of late, marking your entire body had become his definite goal. And you couldn't more in love with it.

Currently, the fronts of your thighs and your stomach was decorated with deep marks that were raw and bloody, staining your sheets. The slightest movement made you whimper but you couldn't love it any less. You reveled in the beauty that was his mark, taking pride that he had claimed you as his own- never to be claimed by anyone else. It was exhilarating.

Steve took slow steps towards you, hands working his clothes off his body. "Did you miss me, doll?" He taunted in a deep voice, licking his plush lips.

Your small whimper made him groan softly, ripping his shirt off his chest, revealing smooth skin with a blush creeping up his pecs and necks. His pink nipples were hard, contrasting on his skin. His jeans and belt followed the shirt on the floor, socks and shoes being kicked off. All you could do was watch dazedly as he climbed on top of you, flushed cock hanging heavy between his thighs. He was hard and ready to go the moment he entered your room, revelling in the sight of you covered in his love bites.

He gently spread your legs, rubbing softly at what little skin he could find that wasn't marked. His gaze was pinned to your soaked pussy. "Always so nice and wet for me, aren't you doll?" He smirked at your pitiful whimper, hand creeping to the apex of your thighs, gently running along your slick folds and engorged clit.

He breathed a laugh, looking up at you with twinkling blue eyes, like if he just found the world's best toy. Which in his case, he honestly thought he did. "Think you can take me now, doll?" He leaned foward, claiming your lips before you could respond, causing you to whimper again and nod your head slowly against him.

He pulled back with a grin and a dark look in his eyes. "Good, girl," he purred against your lips. Pulling back further, he adjusted your legs around his waist gently, eyes scanning your body as he did so, looking for a new place to sink his teeth into.

He spotted your breasts, sides and undersides left untouched by his mouth. He smirked, kissing you gently on the cheek as he grabbed ahold of himself. He rubbed the flushed head of his cock slowly along your folds, slapping the shaft against you a few times before finally gracing your wet hole with the head.

A small whine pushed past your lips as he fully sunk in, both with his teeth and cock. Your eyes slipped shut, reveling in the pleasure of being filled and the slight sting of his teeth breaking skin. The pain shot up your body, its twisted tendrils curling up your taut nipple to your other breast and crawling up and down simultaneously to your neck and cunt.

"Steve," you mewled, voice raw and fingers digging into his back. "More..."

Steve detached his mouth slowly, languidly licking up the small amount of blood that seeped from the bite mark on the side of your breast. He kissed the marred skin tenderly, hands stroking your marked hips as he undulated his hips slowly. 

"You want more, babydoll? Think you can handle it?" His lips were stained red, his teeth copper as he grinned darkly at you.

You gave a ragged moan, breast jolting and his thrust picked up. Every ridge and vein of his cock was squeezed tight by your quivering pussy, walls sensitive against the slight stretch. "Yes.." you whimper. "Please.."

Steve's grin widened, and his hips picked up a rougher pace. His hand that wasn't on your hip tugged harshly at the pert nipple of your freshly bitten breast. Meanwhile, he licked his teeth to sink into your other breast.

"God, I love your tits, doll," he breathed, sweat on his brow. He leaned down, teeth sinking in as the hand on your hip moved to your center, deft fingers rubbing roughly on your clit.

Your pants and moans choked in your throat, your thighs twitching, chest arching into Steve's mouth, walls collapsing tightly around his cock. Your orgasm swallowed you whole, your consciousness engulfed by light, all senses shutting off except for touch.

Steve groaned tightly, teeth still clamped on your breast, eyes shut tight and back curved to bury his hips into yours. His ass was taut, balls tight and cum shooting out of his dick inside you like a fountain.

As your senses came back and your eyes refocused, you felt him detach from your body, teeth and cock. You sighed, feeling his softened self slip out of you and his seed seeped out. You winced at the air irritating your wounds but waited patiently as Steve went into the adjoined bathroom. He returned quickly, cock clean and two towels and a bottle of antiseptic alcohol in hand. He wiped your blood and his cum from your body, kissing you gently before cleaning up your breast marks.

You whimpered softly, hands gripping the bloodied sheets and squirming around. Steve softly shushed you, stroking at your sweatmatted hair.

"You did so well, sweetheart," he cooed, lifting you and pulling the sheets from the bed before laying you down again. "So good for me."

His lips were gentle against yours, licking into your mouth. "Next time, if your just as good, I'll give you a little something more, alright?"

His hand creeped between your legs again, fingers brushing past you clit and slit to your other hole. You couldn't help but whimper in agreement and anticipation.


End file.
